The field of the disclosure relates generally to the use of payment cards configured to track and report fitness data of a cardholder associated with the payment card, and more particularly, to a fitness payment card having a fitness-tracking component and the ability to report fitness data to a payment network.
At least some known merchants accept electronic payment transactions as an alternative to cash for the payment for goods and services. In such electronic payment transactions, a payment card may be used. Examples of payment cards include credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, store-value cards, gift cards, and pre-paid cards, as well as other types of cards. At least some known cards are uniquely tied to a consumer or cardholder account that is backed by a card-issuing lending institution or bank.
In today's society, maintaining a healthy lifestyle is important to many people. Oftentimes, people use fitness tracking devices to collect appropriate fitness data (e.g., steps taken, distance traveled, calories burned, etc.) and monitor their fitness as part of a healthy lifestyle. At least some known fitness devices are carried (or worn) by the user of the device and are used throughout the day or while exercising. In some cases, it may be difficult or undesirable to use such devices, and often these devices are configured solely to track fitness data. It would be beneficial to allow a person to monitor his or her fitness using a device he or she already carries on a regular basis.